Hello again angel
by Married to the major
Summary: When Finn is killed, far away in the state of Washington our one Bella Swan get her memory back and is pissed. Fin had compelled her to not only leaver her real mate Kol but to forget everything about who she is and to think she is human not a 1000 year old Original. Now she has to go and break up with Edward and try and find her real lover and probably kill fin in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**You recognize it I don't own it. I am messing with timelines for this story and getting rid of and saving ****people. So i'm sorry if you get confused. This is my first fan fiction.**

**CH.1 **

Fire. It's every where, slowly coming towards meet getting ready to eat me alive. I awake with a gasp, trowing my covers off of me suddenly feeling over heated. I walk over to the mirror that is on the other side of the room. When I look up what I see scares me. My eyes they are the brightest yellow I have ever seen. This has never happened before has it? I have never seen this but something about this situation and that dream feel very familiar. Edward comes up behind me with a very concerned look on his face. Just as he almost reaches me I gasp and feel my eyes roll back into my head. That is when everything comes back to me. Nik, 'lijah, Becca, my Kol, Then Fin. I remember him not liking the fact that Kol and I got to be together, When sage the slut didn't want anything to do with him anymore. **I'M GOING TO KILL FIN! **With that thought my eyes fly open. The first thing I see is the worried face of one Edward Cullen. As he is about to open his mouth to say something a phone goes off. I run to the phone hidden in my desk and pick it up only to see a name I never expected to see. I answer the phone slowly.

"Hello...

**Boom first chapter done. I know that it is short just give me some time I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Love ya,**

** Married to the Major**


	2. Chapter 2

**You recognize it, I don't own it. Hope you like y'all.**

Bella: "Hello…..Nik."

Nik: "Hello darling sister." says my big brother well not really but close enough.

Bella: " After all this time Nik why didn't you call me sooner, and even though I am pissed at Finn I want to know if he is okay."

Nik: " Why do you ask sister you left us, and why are you pissed at Finn?"

Bella:" I didn't leave you willingly, and I am pissed at Finn because he compelled me to not only Leave but forget everything and think I was human and he just dumped me out on the streets. I only knew my name and supposed age. For all, he knew I could have been raped, almost killed or a whole number of things could have happened to me all because of petty jealousy."

Nik goes deathly quiet on the other side of the phone. If I didn't know any better I would think he had hung up on me. Sadly I knew it was only a matter of time before my brother in law lost it.

Bella:" Nik?" I say shakily. Then I hear a loud crash before the line goes dead. Oh no, I think. Finn is gonna die before I even figure out where they are. I can't let that happen. I want to get my hit in at that piece of crap. Then suddenly I felt a very cold hand wrap around my wrist as Edward Cullen forcefully turned me around. As I look up and meet his eyes I see confusion and anger. Honestly, why would he be mad? It's not like he even really loves me, only Isabella swan. Cue eye roll.

"Isabella, who was that you were on the phone with? Also what the heck just happened with your face?" Ask a very upset Edward.

" Edward darling you should know after being in the head of men for as long as you have to never ask a lady questions like that." As I say this my real accent comes out. Edward's eyes widen comically.

" Love what is wrong with your voice, and you never answered my question." The annoying cold one says. I simply roll my eyes. You think that "human" me would have had a better taste but it would seem my _darling_ brother-in-law also completed my taste in men to change so if I remembered I would be stuck with mister clingy and blah. Well, at least he had the decency to not put me attracted to someone abusive. I really think he would have if he was mad enough the thing with me and Finn is that before Sage the slut Finn and I were closer than me and any of Kol's other siblings. I actually knew Finn before I knew Kol but that is a story for another time.

"There is nothing wrong with my voice, you good for nothing cold one." I say this with so much hate in my voice that it causes the cullen boy to visibly flinch back. As the knock-off "vampire" is about to respond to that my bedroom door bust open. I turn around to see my 2 brothers, one a vampire and one a "human", I smile and vamp. Speed over to them.

"OH MY GOSH, I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I scream as I hug them and that would scare most people because I don't scream I am like my brother Elijah like that.

"We missed you too beautiful." Says my vampire brother.

"Yeah, it has not been the same back home without you Cow-Bell." Says my human brother. I then hear a very agitated throat being cleared behind me. I turn to see Edward Cullen looking at me disapprovingly.

"Isabella, who are these boys and why do you seem so comfortable with them? I don't like it. COME HERE NOW!" Says and Mighty.

"Well, Cullen since you asked so nicely these are my brothers…"

**Sorry, this is probably too short again but I came down with the flu and I haven't had much energy to do the writing so this is just what I wrote the other day before I got sick. SO like Monday, I planned for it to be longer but I don't have that much energy sorry. I will try to write twice as much when I get better. Sorry again. Love Y'all 3**

**-Married to the Major**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own it if you recognise it.**

"Well, Cullen since you asked so nicely these are my brothers…. … Damon and Jermey," I say smuggly then add, " AND YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO CHILD!" Now this part I scream loud enough to shatter the glass in the window and make the delusional and "eldest" cullen child fall to his knees. I feel a warm hand lay on my shoulders and I turn and look into the brown eyes of my youngest brother Jermey. I give him a slight smile as he pulls me into his chest in an attempt to calm me down. I relax almost immediately. There are only 3 people in the world that can calm me down. My mate/Love Kol , Jermey, and well never mind the last one.

"Shhh… he is not worth the extra breath that it takes to do that sister." Jermey says this just loud enough for the disgrace to hear. As Trashward hears this he lets out a growl that I think was meant to be scary. I simply roll my eyes. Compared to the growls of my husband and my brothers, hell even Jermey's human version of a growl is scarier that whatever the heck that was. After that thought I just burst out laughing. Shortly after so do Jermey and Damon. I slowly fall to the ground grabbing my hips. Damn it that is funnier that the time Finn tried to break up a bich fight between me and becka. On that thought my laughter cuts off and I start to get pissed.

" What's wrong, hells?" Damon asked, having taken notice of my abrupt stop from laughing on the floor. I sigh but don't answer him I just walk past Gayward to my closet and grab a hidden bag from under the floorboard of my closet. After I get that and grab a few more things I want to take with me I walk over to Edward and kick him in the balls, he falls forward even more on the floor that he already was. I lean down to his level and whisper.

" Try and follow me, control me, or come near me again and I will kill you and that includes your family including everyone but Jasper, Emmet, and Rose." After I whisper that I kick him one more time for good measure. As I walk past my shocked brothers and text Charlie to tell him I am leaving and that he should not worry about me that I am going to My Hubby's house. I walk around the side of the house and grab my Ducati that I didn't remember that was there till 5 minutes ago. I get to the road before my brothers run to me and try and stop me.

"Where are my other family members residing right now Damon, tell me and I'll give you one of the best bottles of bourbon that I own." I say this in hopes of them letting me leave to find them.

"Hells last I heard they were staying in…"

**Sorry for it being short again and late but I was in a pageant andI like starved this week and was really busy. I already started four.**

**-****LOVE, **

**Married to the Major**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own it if you recognise it.

"Where are my other family members residing right now Damon, tell me and I'll give you one of the best bottles of bourbon that I own." I say this in hopes of them letting me leave to find them.

"Hells last I heard they were staying in...New Orleans." Damon tells me. It takes a few seconds for the words to register in my mind. New Orleans, New Orleans. HOW DARE THEY! I feel my power picking up around me. The angrier I am the worse the wind is getting outside. This seems to shock my brothers as nobody knows about my powers. I look at Damon's face and start laughing. Damon is completely speechless, which is something I never knew was possible.

"H. you do that hells?" Jermey asked. I smile at him . This is what they get for underestimating the first original, I think to my self. I smirk.

"Well you see when I get upset my Magic makes bad things happen. Be happy with the weather compared to what happened the last time I was that mad."

"What do you mean?" Damon says. Ah the vampire speaks.

"I mean that usually things go BOOOOOM. When I get mad and when I say things I mean people." I makes sure to say this calmly like I am telling the weather. Which it kind of feels like i am as this was not an uncommon thing for me to the death part not my powers. While my "brothers" stand there shocked I make a run for the door. I hear their voices try to follow me or call me back but I am already to far gone. I had my eyes set on my husband and siblings house but I needed to makes a pit stop first. So instead of heading down to New Orleans I head down to Santa Carla, California. (Yes the lost boys will be in this but only really in passing they will not be HUGE people in this as far as I have planned but who knows with me I might just feel like they need a big part who knows.)

When I get to Santa Carla it is dark. Perfect I think, the boys will be out to play. I slow down from my run and jump into an alley and change at Vampire speed. When I exit the alley I am dressed in a white girls version of a wife beater, black skinny jeans, Knee high black leather boots, and a leather jacket that used to belong to David making it a little to bit for me. I do have my own but annoying David with his stolen clothes is more fun. As I walk down to the board walk I see the boys getting yelled at by a cop who has made himself dinner without registering it. I walk behind the cop. I lean in and whisper in his ear.

" Why don't we let the boys go this one time." He stiffened then calms and with a cloudy look in his eyes walks away. I turn to my boys With a look of satisfaction. The boys just stair at me for like 5 minutes. After the 5 minutes I clap my hands and teleport us to their place. I look them in the eyes and say words that I never wanted to say.

"Boys I need you to give me the bag I gave you 50 years ago." This seems to not only snap them out of it but scare them.

"Bells are you sure you want to have that, back." Paul says.


	5. Sorry

I will be continuing this story here but I wanted to let yall know that it is also on . My username there it Deanscrazyangelgirl. This is my dumping ground account there and that will probley be the only story there. I will post chapters here first then I will post on wattpad the next day. Just letting you know I am having a hard time right now but 5 is started.

Love yall

married to the Major.


End file.
